eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Redel
Population: 3,311, Size: 54 acres Wealth: 496,650 gp. Max value for sale: 1,093 gp. Max pawn value: 5,794 gp Demographics: Human (92%), Elf (2%), Halfling (2%), Half-Elf (1%), Dwarf (1%), Gnome (1%), Half-Orc (0%) Hinwatch Creek was founded on a mythical or magical event, and is known for its patriotism. The ruler is fair and just, respected by the populace. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Battling Inn Owner: Anselas Crovens, Male Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by and is watched by a squad of the town guard. Description: The tavern is a timber and brick simple building, with a gray tile roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a high vaulted ceiling and a large harp by the hearth. Specials: Bear Soup with Peas and a Tankard of Beer (5 sp) Veggies Casserole and a Coffee (4 sp) Oxen Steamed Bun with Egg and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Other Patrons: Ida Solein, Female Human Details Juliana Crane, Female Human Details Hewar Evane, Male Human Details Guy Woodhouse, Male Human Details Herleva Burkin, Female Human Details Hubert Blum, Male Human Details Ever Andy, Male Human Details Milbert Mundy, Male Human Details Blacksmith: Hammer & Mace Owner: Cecilda Chance, Female Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The blacksmith is a plaster and wood framed simple building, with a brown tile roof and vines covering the walls and roof. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains curtains draped over the walls and a forge in the shape of a dragon's mouth. Specials: Sword of Life Stealing (dmg 206) (914 gp) Ring Mail (phb 145) (30 gp) Half Plate (phb 145) (689 gp) Other Patrons: Odo Zhoulso, Male Human Details Cecily Woodhouse, Female Human Details Helen Dukakis, Female Human Details Alchemist: Fortune's Concoctions Owner: Sybilda Adleem, Female Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is recently paved with worn brick. Description: The alchemist is a brick sprawling single storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and a smooth stone floor. It contains a number of crates stacked along the back wall and rolled up recipes scattered on the floor. Specials: Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (50 gp) Potion of Animal Friendship (dmg 187) (190 gp) Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (50 gp) Other Patrons: None Jeweler: The Ruby Bijoux Owner: Jarsali Amasanash, Female Elf Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is next to a large public square. Description: The jeweler is a plaster large single storey building, with a small fenced yard and simple furniture. It contains a large brass countertop and containers of chemicals stacked in the corner. Specials: Ring of Warmth (dmg 193) (979 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Other Patrons: Beatrice Callan, Female Human Details Susabeth Mundy, Female Human Details Enchanter: The Sibyl's Saber Owner: Geva Azzo, Female Human Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is watched by a squad of the town guard. Description: The enchanter is a wooden rowhouse, with a heather-thatched roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. It contains a number of pots and misc supplies hanging from the ceiling and a horned skull with a crystal ball embedded on it. Specials: Dust of Disappearance (dmg 166) (295 gp) Nolzur's Marvelous Pigments (dmg 183) (192 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (115 gp) Other Patrons: Theodory Bulsara, Male Human Details Ida Simmon, Female Human Details Maynil Dmitriyev, Female Human Details General Store: The Burlap Bizarre Owner: Galiena Sanin, Female Human Details Location: In an arcane quarter. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The general store is a plaster and wood framed simple building, with a brown tile roof and a row of flowers around the building. It contains some planter boxes on the walls and all sorts of kooky crap on the walls. Specials: Rope, Silk (50 feet) (phb 153) (10 gp) Mirror, Steel (phb 150) (5 gp) Carpenter's Tools (phb 154) (15 gp) Other Patrons: None Housing Small Cottage Owner: Thoman Paxton, Male Human Details The house is a wooden tower, with a reinforced wooden door and a smooth stone floor. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an open flame. Category:Settlements